Desde siempre
by Christabell Murphy
Summary: Desde aue ,is ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos en aquel anden encontre una razon para vivir pero tendria que renunciar a ella ,pára que ella tuviera la felicidad que yo no merecia, y lo haria por que la amaba pero ella nunca lo sabria, ni el formaria parte de sus recuerdos.-te amo ,obliviate-


_HOLA soy Mickeyla, se pronuncia como se escribe, (si si ,ya se lo que piensan que se escribe Micaela ,pero no, culpen a mi abuela)pero mis amigos me dicen Micky o Mickisima y antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto si lo estan haciendo es mi primer fic y es un one-shot ; probablemente le haga un epiloguito entonces seria un two-shot._

_Jeje a leer_

El amanecer en Hogwarts siempre había sido hermoso ,especialmente en los meses de la primavera aunque casi nadie nunca lo veía ya que a esa hora todos o la mayoría dormían, y quien tenia el privilegio de verlo se encontraba con un gran escenario ,de paz y tranquilidad

_***se rompe algo***_

Bueno no tan tranquilo

En ese momento se libraba una batalla verbal entre dos prefectos de 6 año en la sala de menesteres

**¨ Largo de aquí huron alvino** ¨ gritaba furiosa chica _Gryffindor _ tirándole un jarrón chino

**¨ eso es todo lo que tienes ratita de biblioteca ¨** contraatacó el _Slytherin _esquivando el jarrón

¨ **no estoy para escuchar las sandeces que, estoy segura, vas a soltar ahora así que hazle un favor al mundo y lárgate a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarte** ¨ le respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que puso muy furioso a Draco

¨ **escúchame bien asquerosa **_**sangresucia**_** porque esto no lo voy a repetir** ¨ grito fuera de sus cabales **¨ YO llegue antes, YO soy un sangrelimpia, YO soy un Malfoy, y tu no eres nada mas que una estúpida **_**sangresucia**_** que para tratar de que la noten se aprende todos los libros de memoria, pero ni con eso saben que existes **¨ finalizo con una sonrisa socarrona y con palabras llenas de veneno.

Hermione, aunque no lo iba a admitir nunca, esas palabras le dolieron y mucho .No soporto mas y camino a la puerta con la intención de salir, antes de que las lagrimas rebeldes comenzaran a salir, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de hacerlo, frente a Draco y ¡PAM! Le propino una muy fuerte bofetada, incluso a ella le dolió la mano, y salio como sin nada hubiera pasado, tranquila y con pasos lentos no sin antes decir

¨ **no eres mas que bazofia Malfoy **¨ dejando a un adolorido Draco tirado en el suelo de la sala multipropósito y con la mejilla ardiendo.

Estuvo tan mosqueado por la bofetada que no atino a decir ni a hacer nada simplemente no reacciono.

.

.

Hermione lloraba sin consuelo en la gran ventana de la torre de astronomía, hace un par de semanas lo que Malfoy le decía le empezó a afectar, le empezó a doler, pero sobretodo le empezó a importar.

.

.

No sabia por que lo había dicho pero lo había hecho y ahora se arrepentía mucho, cada vez que le decía algo así o la hería, él que mas sufría era él.

Pero no sabia porque le afectaba a él si le hacia daño o si algún otro se lo hacia, lo sintió desde la primera vez que la vio con su enmarañada cabellera y sus ojos miel, el sentimiento de protegerla de todo , de ser su amigo para apoyarla ,de ir al baile con ella ,de estar cerca de ella, no sabia porque ,solo lo sentía, pero cuando se entero de que era una sangresucia y para colmo de males ,una _Gryffindor;_ oculto sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una mascara de frialdad y odio hacia ella, por que sabia que si no le hablaba, al menos para molestarla , eso si que no lo soportaría, quería poseer algo de ella ,aunque sea su odio ,y se sentía orgulloso de que él fuera el único poseedor de ese sentimiento y aunque pareciera que le importaba un bledo lo que le ocurriera, la vigilaba de lejos, que nada le ocurriera.

Durante todos esos años se había engañado a si mismo, diciéndose que ella le importaba solo por que era la única que no andaba babeando por él como las demás.

Y por eso también era especial, ella no era como las demás, ella era Hermione Granger

Lo peor de todo era que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era amor; si lo admitía el huron sin corazón se había enamorado perdidamente de la ratita insufrible.

Por eso la alejaba de él, si amas algo déjalo ir, y bien sabía que a su lado no seria feliz, sufriría demasiado, además él no se merecía a alguien tan pura como ella.

Sería marcado en menos de una semana, la quería proteger de sí mismo, de todo lo que lo rodeaba, que ella fuera feliz aunque no con él, sufriría al no tenerla, lo sabia pero valdría la pena por ver su sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sin embargo debía decírselo, antes de no verla nunca más, a menos que se encontrara con ella en la guerra final,debía decírselo, lo que sentía por ella.

.

.

Hermione estaba recostada en el alfeizar de la ventana ,sus ojos aun estaban rojos de tanto llorar,y la voz la tenia ronca_ ¨no tiene por que importarme,siempre ha sido asi ¿por que ahora me afecta?¨_,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pasos que venian hacia ella.

**¨ahora que quieres Malfoy,¿no te basta con todo lo que ya me has hecho?¨**dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

**¨mira Granger ,eres una insufrible, rata de biblioteca ,mejor amiga de San Potter y pobretón, insociable, no eres como las demás y…¨**

**¨Malfoy si has venido para insultarme ,es mejor que te vayas ,o me iré yo porque…¨**decia empezando a quebrarse.

**¨y por eso te amo ¨** la interrumpió, y sin previo abiso ,la estrecho contra sí.

Hermione estaba anonadada ,ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiese imaginado estar en una situación similar,que llegara Malfoy enumerando sus ¨defectos¨ y que de la nada la abrace, sin embargo , se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan protegida ,tan segura ,no quería alejarse de allí, pero eso era demasiado hermoso para ser real, debía de ser un plan de Malfoy para herirla ,y decirle luego que era una sangresucia y todo el rollito de la pureza.

**Malfoy no digas tonterias** dijo después de unos minutos ,tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

Draco no la dejo ,pero ,la separo un poco de él. **¨Hermione¨** uso su nombre y le encanto como sonaba en su boca, si tan solo todo pudiera ser normal, si no existiera Voldemort, los prejuicios , el mundo les permitiría ser , y ellos serian solo Draco y Hermione.

Por un momento Draco se imagino como seria la vida junto a ella. Hermione Malfoy, sonaba tan bien ,pero… no podía ser **¨no es ninguna tontería , mi corazón solo late por ti y para ti, si tu quieres que para lo hará, mi razón de vivir eres tú ,solo tú, tu eres mi norte y mi sur, desde la primera vez que te vi ,con tu cabello en 2 coletas y tus ojos color chocolate ,leyendo **_**historia de Hogwarts ,**_**me hipnotizaste, desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en ti ,siempre creí que solo era porque te odiaba , pero es todo lo contrario, el día que casi mueres por llorar en el baño por el idiota de Weasley, lo quise hacer pagar por cada lagrima tuya ,aunque en ese momento crei que era solo porque solo yo debía ser el causante de tu sufrimiento, pero no lo supe hasta después ;que tu sufrimiento era mi debilidad verte quebrada era algo que no podia soportar mque tu sonrisa bella se opacara y en su lugar se mostrase una mueca de tristeza me partia el alma ¨ **Draco paro un momento esperando su reaccion,aunque le doliera a él continuaria pero si le afectaba a ella no se lo perdonaria.

* * *

_Como soy nueva ,esperare sus reviews para ver si la continuo ,va a ser como un tree-shot pero solo si recive una buena aceptacion._

_SI ya lo se no es muy bueno no soy buena en la gramática y uso mucho palabras repetidas pero ya mejorare y si me dan sus hermosos reviews, pronto verán una maestra de la gramática jiji_

_Y ya saben si quieren un epilogo dejen un review_


End file.
